warrior_cats_official_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feline Group Coding
Banner "Quote." Introduction There's not a sound once those who found the small, hidden, trail through the trees made their way through it. They possibly noticed the scent of felines and their curiosity peaked, or they were searching FIR a place to rest or hide. All they could sense were with either their vision or their sense of smell. Their hearing was completely useless as they followed the scent of felines deeper into the rocky terrain. Finally, their ears picked up a faint noise. As they crept closer they began to distinguish between the different sounds that became clearer. The barren, rocky, terrain soon gave way to a hidden paradise, tucked away in a rather large, secure, surprisingly vegetated, valley surrounded by the ruthless mountains and ravines. The first thing the curious feline heard was paw steps that seemed to be getting closer with each twitch of the newcomer's tail. Their fur stood on end and they glanced around, scanning their surroundings, possibly for a place to hide or to scout the approaching danger from. They slowly relaxed as they realized it was one set of paws, moving at a gentle, steady, pace. They heard a soft, gentle mew and their attention snapped back to the feline that stood a few tail lengths away. The feline was somewhat tall, and lithe, with a thin, agile, build. Their pelt stood out against the sun though, in a rich black and white patched pattern. They first noted that the odd feline's fur was flat, their tail raised in a friendly welcome, the pale green eyes warm and inviting, as if the tom wanted to have a gentle conversation rather than to start a fight. They slowly began to relax, and even possibly pondered over the idea of lifting their tail up as well and approaching the tom to show that they accepted the invitation in this strange paradise. They heard a soft chuckle from the tom and returned from their thoughts, glancing at him, wondering why the sound was emitted from him. He turned to the feline once more and spoke in the soft, gentle tone he started with. "Welcome, New one, to my tribe's grounds. I am Coal that sparks the flames, but you may call me Coal if you wish..If I may ask, what brought you here, to our peaceful paradise? To the place where our paws walk the whispering trails of our ancestors, sharing their journeys and discovering more about their lands as they wish?" His eyes remained on the stunned feline, watching, observing their movements as they shook their head softly to clear their thoughts. He relaxed as they explained how they stumbled upon the trail that had led to the camp. Coal was nodding along to their words, now sitting, his long, thin, tail curled around his paws, ears twitching every so often as they spoke. He gave the feline some form of a smile as they finished and dipped his head, eyes shining. "Then welcome, Oh curious one, to this feline paradise known as the Tribe of Whispering Trails, that welcomes you with open minds and equally curious hearts. Join our ranks if you wish, allow your paws to pick up the soft spoken words of our ancestors. Allow then to absorb the knowledge of the terrain and flourish in it, not just for yourself, but for your tribe." Ranks rankpic rank title rank desc rankpic rank title rank desc rankpic rank title rank desc rankpic rank title rank desc rankpic rank title rank desc rankpic rank title rank desc Rules • Always obey your Luminaries and Subordinates unless you suspect corruption or power abuse. • Matrons and New Paws always eat first. • Do not cause drama within the tribe unless you have permission to do so. • Tenderfoots always listen to the Shadow Hunter or Sentinel they're assigned to until their assessment test. • No 'Advanced' Anatomy, or Vocabulary within your roleplay. • Any feline will be granted an audience with an available Luminary or Subordinate if they seek help, or would like admission into the tribe. • Those who leave the tribe will only be permitted back within two days of their leaving and be on probation. If two days pass, they are not allowed to re-apply for a week. • All exiled felines, unless evidence is given of a wrongful exile, are not permitted to return to the tribe. Punishments Minor • Disobeying a Luminary's or Subordinate's orders once results in probation. • Disobeying a Luminary's or Subordinate's orders twice results in confinement in camp and lengthened probation. • Disobeying a Luminary's or Subordinate's orders a third time results in staying with the Matrons and New Paws in the camp until notified. • Fights within the Tribe, unless allowed and supervised by either a Subordinate or Luminary, will result in camp confinement and possible demotion. • Harassment of any tribe-mate, whether they're your Tenderfoot or not, will not be tolerated and results in the removal of said Tenderfoot from your care and camp confinement. Major • Double Clanning/Packing/Tribing will result with an immediate exile and if you are seen you will be chased from the territory. • Attacking or killing any New Paw will result in exiling and chasing from camp. • Attacking a higher rank, unless in a supervised and consented fight, will result in the prohibition of visiting the Mender to heal your wounds and being forced out of camp for up to three days. Joining And Alliance Forms Joining Application '○| Animal Jam Username |○ ' '○| Feline's Tribe Name |○ ' '○| Feline's Gender |○ ' '○| Feline's Age |○ ' '○| Feline's Desired Rank |○ ' '○| Feline's Physical Description |○ ' '○| Feline's Mental Description |○ ' '○| Feline's Sexual Orientation |○ ' '○| Roleplay Example |○ '